


Home: Sleepless Nights

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Father and son bonding, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Unable able to sleep, Hosea heads into the kitchen to make some tea.





	Home: Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a hard time coming up with new ideas for this series. Finally managed to get one. There's not a lot of John and Hosea bonding to be honest and it makes me sad. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @sargentcorn for updates and stuff.

Sleep evades Hosea that night, and it’s not long before he unhooks himself from his cat’s arms. The younger man claws at him only to be hushed by the older. “Can’t sleep, going to make some tea, and then try again.” Hosea whispers soothing the messy locks of his husband. With a grumble, Dutch flips to his other side, and reembraces the warmth of sleep. Quirking his lips into a smile, Hosea tucks his lover back into their bed before heading downstairs.

The house is quiet save for the noise of Hosea’s slippered feet. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turns the corner to see light in the kitchen. Confused, he sneaks forward only to be greeted by the sight of his younger son wrapped in his blanket, hair askew, a milk mustache, and a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. The father and son stare at each other before Hosea breaks into a fit of laughter. “Can’t sleep, son?” He inquires walking over and attempting to calm the wild hair. John drags his head away from Hoseas’s hands with a growl.

“No.” The preteen pouted resuming in his efforts to rip the bacon in half. There’s steady precision to John’s ripping despite his exhausted pouty look. In fact, it looks the same way Dutch has a tendency of tearing into his own bacon. The thought makes him laugh internally as he gathers his mug and kettle for tea. Arthur’s right, adopted or not, John is truly Dutch’s son.

“Why not?” Hosea inquires pouring water into the pot before setting it on the stove to warm. He turns his gaze to see a light flush covering John’s cheeks, and bacon halfway to his mouth. Grinning, Hosea makes his way over to the table. “Does it have to do with Abigail?” The flush deepens, and Hosea know he’s hit his mark. Ruffling his son’s hair, he chuckled. “It’s alright son, you don’t have to tell me about it, just be smart about it, okay?” His youngest son nods and goes back to his destruction of the bacon he’s been holding.

A sense of peace has descends on the kitchen, and just when Hosea’s finished pouring his tea, John blurts, “She kissed me on the cheek today.”

“Oh, did she now?” His Pa questioned gently setting the teapot on the counter. There’s a sly grin on his face, and John regrets speaking about the kiss. “Well, I better call her parents least she become completely corrupted by you.” He teased sitting across his son. Wrinkling his nose, John stuck out his tongue before finishing the rest of his bacon.

“I’m not that bad!” He insisted, getting a raised eyebrow from his father.

“No, I suppose you’re worse.” John places his forehead on his arms with a dramatic sigh. Laughing, Hosea reached over to ruffle his son’s hair earning him a soft huff from his son. Pulling away, John quickly scarfes down the bacon before getting out of the chair and giving Hosea a hug.

“Gonna try and go back to sleep. Night Pa.”

“Goodnight, son.” Returning the hug, Hosea quickly adds on, “Sleep well, and have pleasant dreams.” There’s a groan from John, and he swiftly breaks the hug to pout before dashing out of the kitchen, Hosea’s soft laughter following him.


End file.
